Minecraft Mole Hardcore Season One
Synopsis Season One of Minecraft Mole Hardcore's goal was to defeat the Wither. There was a twist though. Not only did they have one life, but there was a saboteur among them. One of the eight players was a mole. Their goal was to either sabotage the other players' goal, or down right kill them. Plot Summary Players Riley Sazura Tori Lenetchra Papyrus Undyne Bowser Ivo Robotnik SMG3 SMG4 Episodes A Mysterious Start to a Hardcore Series To the Village Is That a Villager Mole? House Building The Salmon River and Coal Metropolis Mining Tension The First Grave Trident Drop Nickwit House Fires Jackpot In the Nether (With the Mole) Lava Baths Peace in Hell, Terror on Earth The Standings Notable Quotes Episode One "A Mysterious Start to a Hardcore Series}" SMG3: We should make our own houses. Episode Two "To the Village" Riley: Why did you throw a sapling away? | SMG4: I wanted to be perfect, okay? Riley: We got a good blacksmith. I already got a- I already got a fucking emerald. Episode Three "Is That a Villager Mole?" Riley: He has arrows? He's the real mole! He's planning to kill every other villager in this village! Riley: It's the nitwit! Get out, Nick. Undyne: It's the Nickwit. Riley: Nickwit *laughs*. Yes, that's his name. Episode Four "House Building" Undyne: Oh, God! What the fuck?! I just got punched into my house! I'm gonna find you, you mother fucker! {Episode Four} Episode Five "The Salmon River and Coal Metropolis Tori: That's Salmon River. SMG3: You know what this is? This is Coal Metropolis. Episode Six "Mining Tension" SMG3: I'm the Coal Guy. SMG4: Yeah, you're definitely a Coalguy *like cool guy.* Papyrus: ggggggGGGGRGRRRRAAAAA.You are definitely the mole, SMG4. SMG4: I regret nothing when it comes to that pun. SMG3: WHAT THE FUCK?! Where are you son of a bitch?! Riley: Undyne's not the mole. Episode Seven "Trident Drop" No saved quotes, sorry. Episode Eight "The First Grave" Bowser: The first to find diamond is the mole. Confirmed. {Episode Eight} Episode Nine "Nickwit" Riley: Damn it, Nickwit! Get back up there! Bowser: You have three seconds to leave the premises before I blow off your dick with my laser beam eyes. Episode Ten "House Fires" Tori: I'm going to fucking cry! Shit! Fuck! No! Riley: I just got out of my house. What just happened? Bowser: What shit happened? Riley: Well we can prove it's not me or Bowser. Undyne: It could've been Tori. Maybe somebody found her out. Episode Eleven "Jackpot" Bowser: Wait! You were proven not the mole, so my joke doesn't work no more.{Episode Eleven} Episode Twelve "In the Nether (With the Mole)" Riley: Why is there nether rack there. I don't trust that. You two can mess around here. I'm going somewhere else Bowser: OH, WHAT THE FU- Papyrus: Jeez Louise! Episode Thirteen "Lava Baths" Undyne: ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! I WAS PUNCHED OFF AGAIN! Riley: One of you two are the mole, and I'm the only innocent that I'm aware of. SMG4: Dude, what the fuck, man? What the fuck?! Riley: Read it. *Riley throws an enchanted named stick.* Ivo Robotnik: SMG4 IS the mole. Well I guess now, was. Episode Fourteen "Peace in Hell, Terror on Earth" Ivo Robotnik: Oh my, Jesus Christ! Riley: I'm now alone. Riley: This is going to be the first season I fail in. Riley: I'm calling for mercy. Riley: My left leg is quivering! Riley: Jesus, please take the wheel. Take the wheel from my hands. Riley: Shit! I can't move fast enough! I can't move fast enough! Riley: Oh my, God! I did it by myself! Riley: Thank you, Jesus! Riley: Goodbye, Nickwit. Riley: *Goes to check if a certain dirt block became a grass block, but finds out that it didn't.* Well, that would've been funny. Trivia * This was the first time RonZak has done this style of Hardcore, so this is the first "Mole" Hardcore season. * The was the first season where SMG3 had a special username. Well, kind of. It still meant SMG3. * This is the first Hardcore season that Papyrus had failed. * This was the first Hardcore season where Riley was the sole survivor. * Riley was the one that took down the mole, SMG4. * SMG4 actually did really great as a mole. Until Riley killed him, SMG4 took down five other players. * More than half of the season's cast failed in the Nether. Three of them were because of SMG4, one of them was because of Riley, and one of them was because of mobs. * Riley thought he would fail this season. * Riley ended up having to fight the Wither on his own. Surprisingly he won. * This is the third Hardcore season where Ivo Robotnik outlived Bowser. * Ironically, Tori Lenetchra, the one that loves to burn down Woodland Mansions in Minecraft, died in a house fire. * There was this block of dirt that everyone, especially Bowser, was waiting to become a grass block, so they can make it into a dirt path. That never happened. Riley's last words in this season were in reference of that. * This is the Hardcore season where the Nickwit inside joke arose from. * Nickwit was referenced three separate times during this season, which Nickwit came from. * There were reasons for every character to be a mole. * Riley could've wanted to keep his perfect Win/Lose ratio. * Tori loves to burn down Woodland Mansions in Minecraft, so she could've gone mental with a flint and steel * Papyrus could've wanted to keep his perfect Win/Lose ratio. * Undyne could've gone ballistic and attacked everyone. * Bowser (from RonZak Super Mario 64 Bloopers) is mostly no longer a villain. He is rivals with Ivo. * Ivo (from RonZak Super Mario 64 Bloopers) is no longer a villain. He is rivals with Bowser. * SMG3 is the rival of SMG4. He is also (an albeit bad) villain. * SMG4 was the wildcard. How he acted, he made it where he oblivious to what the mole was doing, but he knew exactly what he was doing. * Akzron was going to be in this season, but RonZak feared that everyone else would target him instantly. Category:Seasons